La Bella y La Bestia
by Maariaanaa
Summary: one-shot Ella quiere que él vuelva a ser su principe de sueños, que ya no exista el desamor /cancion porta "la bella y la bestia"


holaaa este es mi one-shot espero que les guste

se me ocurrio e un dia al escuchar la cancion "la bella y la bestia" de porta con norykko me gusto mxo

dejen sus rewiens de como le parecio la historia, tambien esta en potterfics

y mi cuenta es marian_malfoygranger

* * *

Aqui esta el link de la cancion

www. youtube .com/watch?v=H73fSRdKRV8&feature=related

* * *

**Es solo una historia más..**  
**La Bella y la Bestia**

**Hermione y draco**

**Ella era Hermione Granger despues de afrontar la guerra, la valiente la que se arriasgaba por sus amigos, dejó ser la niña de hogwarts se enamoro perdidamente**

**del enemigo, del que la humillaba en sus años escolares, Draco Malfoy, él dejo de ser el villano para convertise en su principe de sueños.**

...

**El día se dio se conocieron dejando de la los perjuicios y orgullos**

...

**Se formaron en union, para ella todo eran un sueño. Se juraron amor frente al altar.**

**Creyendo que que dos enemigos si se podian enamorar**

...

**Sus amigos lo aceptaron como el hombre que lograba ser feliz a su hermana de corazón**

Eran felices como pareja todo parecia perfecta

ciega de amor

**Ella tenia la venda sobre sus ojos, en su interior no queria darse cuenta de cómo, él ya no era el mismo del que se enamoro**

**De con quien ella queria pasar el resto de su vida.**

Tantas noches sola  
cuantas horas de la madrugada

**Ya lo presentia se sentia engañada, su corazón no queria creer lo que escuchaba, preferia pensar que solo eran rumores, que su amado le era infiel**

**Por el amor que sentia a él, la hacia pensar que aún todo podria volver ser lo que antes era**

La primera vez fue la mas dolorosa

te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa

...

y es que el perdon sera tu debilidad

pero lo que pasa una vez

siempre sufre de una vez mas

**Su amiga Ginny, en la que creía que podía confiar no era más que una de las cientos de amantes de Draco, la muy fresca siempre se le **

**ofrecía cuando iba a su hogar sentía una impotencia, después de tantos años de amistad, que ella le jugara tan mal la pasada, se sentía muy sola**

Este cuento no es eterno

...

**Con el pasar el tiempo, cada dia sufria por él, su gran corazón no le permitia ver que él era una bestia, que parecia un angel, su angel rubio platinado,**

**sus ojos grisaceos, su cuerpo escultural sin duda como un dios, pero su personalidad era sin duda como una bestia**

Tantas cicatricez ya no puedo mas

...

**Sus desprecios hacia ella la hirieron en lo mas profundos mas que en su epoca en howarts, se sentia una basura, lo que el decia "Deberías **

**sentirte afortunada al ser la esposa de un Malfoy, estas casada con un hombre perfecto, ademas "mi vida" las personas como tú no siempre pueden **

**tener grandes cosas como lo anhelan querida" decía ****escupiendo cada palabra con su arrogancia siempre de un Malfoy**

...

y esto sera solo un horrible recuerdo

**Sus sueños de mujer feliz al lado de su marido con sus hijos, fueron borrados cada desprecio hacia ella, por parte de él**

**En las noches soñaba que todo era una pesadilla que todos los insultos de él para ella no existian, eran la familia que deseaba tener**

**Eso le daba fuerza de seguir luchando como una griffinndor, que es valiente, tiene valor en enfrentarse a los problemas, no podía seguir así de maltrada y destrozada**

...

Empiezan las discuciones,  
parece que a el no le gustan,  
se vuelve insensible y agresivo  
... le asusta

**Las agresione traspasaron en ella con cada golpe fisico. S****e sentia sola, desdichada, aunse imaginaba que el era su principe azul**

**El que la protegeria, la cuidaria de los que le quisieran hacerle daño, la amaria con todas sus fuerzas hasta en la muerte**

...

No quieres darle importancia  
por que no quieres perderlo

... sientes impotencia  
y a la vez panico y miedo...

**Tiene miedo sabe que ya no hay vueltas atrás, tiene que cambiar, que ha soportado todo de él tan solo por su amor**

...

El silencio no te ayuda,  
se que no sabes que hacer,  
sabes que fue la primera  
y no sera la ultima vez

Creeme se que no quieres mas problemas

...

**Ya no podia mas, cada vez estaba en un precipicio y que sin diuda no tenia escapatoria, el su esposo, que ella se habia enamorado, era un hombre**

**Que no tenia escrupulos y no le tembaba la mano en sus acciones.**

**Ya no era un hombre era UNA BESTIA!**

Por que no le perteneces,  
te mereces mucho mas

...

**Se sentia sola no podia deshahogar con alguien lo que era su infierno con ese ser en forma de angel.**

**El le exigio que se alejara de sus amigos, sus amigos ron y harry, este ultimo que sentia algo muy especial ademas su amistad.**

**El la habia defendido de ser maltratada una vez mas por esa bestia, el queria que pagara caro por lo que le habia hecho, ella no dejo que siguiera, porque en**

**ese tiempo ella creia que aún podia cambiar.**

No puedes detenerle,  
no puedes defenderte,  
no puedes hacer mas que rezar por tener suerte

**Su antiguo, su primer amor, harry con el habia vivido una de las experiencias mejores de su juventud junto a su lado **

**protegiendola y terminaron. ****Por que el tenia miedo de lastimarla ****Hermione esta decidida cree que aun puede ser feliz junto con harry, ya que **

**se entero que él despues todo ese tiempo, esta enmorado de ella**

Cada dia mas normal  
pasar del amor al odio,  
se convirtio en algo habitual  
otro mal episodio

Bestia no te quiere  
pero quiere que seas suya  
para siempre

**''¡SI NO ERES MIA, NO SERAS DE NADIE ENTIENDES!' - esas palabras le habia dicho su esposo al contarle ella que no queria estar mas a su lado**

**Consideraba que ya no habia salida que esto ya la llevaria a la muerte**

...

'La Bella y la Bestia''  
Prefiero no contaros el final

**La única manera que hermione pensaba que podía ser libre era de esa Bestia,**

**QUE Él TENIA QUE MORIR le dolía el corazón el pensar asesinar al que fue su amor, su esposo, su vida..**

**Pero tenía que ser así no existía otra salida**

...

**¿Quien sería el que cesaría de respirar? ****¿Quien dejaría existir?. ****Ella, bella o draco, la bestia**

**Sentía que todo lo había vivido con él era una ironía del destino**

**LOS ENEMIGOS no se podrían enamorar!**

...

**Pero ya la fichas estaban dadas eso fue lo que paso y solo nos queda el conocimiento**

**que su historia, su historia de amor, de desamor, traicion, dy desesperanza terminará con la muerte de Él, Draco Malfoy, en el que ella se enamoró, y que espero a que él cambiara**

**Creyendo que sin Él, sería libre de su calvario**

...

**Y su alma, despues de lo sucedido, su corazón se fue con él, a otro mundo donde fuera que estaba, en el sus sueños se harán realidad, mientars **

**que su cuerpo ea era castigado por su acto**

Quizás ellos nunca realmente se amaron, quizás era el odio de cada uno el

Que hablo por ellos y actuó por ellos

Solo es la cruel ironía de la vida de que ellos estuvieran juntos para hacerse daño

Las cosas nunca cambian….

Solo el destino lo sabe...

* * *

a pesar de toddo me encntan hermione y draco

dejen sus rewiens de lo qe les pareciooo

este es mi primera historia espero qe la hayan disfrutadoooo

bye besos


End file.
